Las etapas del duelo de Lavender
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En la psicología, se dice que "el duelo" tiene cinco etapas... ¿Cómo vivió nuestra nunca muy aceptada Lav-Lav las etapas del duelo que tuvo que pasar por romper con su Ro-Ro? Este relato es precuela de "Rubia sol, morena luna", ambientada en el sexto año de Harry Potter (el año del "Príncipe Mestizo"). Portada por "feliciacano" en Devianart


**Las etapas del duelo de Lavender (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

* * *

**Etapa 1: Negación**

No tenía por qué negarlo. Se sentía ofendida, dolida, ultrajada en su orgullo.

Luego de reclamarle a Ron el descaro de bajar de la habitación de los chicos con la Granger, fue a encerrarse a su propia habitación. No quería que nadie la viera después de esa escena, por eso no vio a su amiga Parvati entrar, solo supo que estaba ahí cuando sintió hundirse la cama al sentarse en el borde, y oírla decir, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera:

―Ami, tranquila, vas a ver que todo va a arreglarse.

―No, ami ―respondió, girando su rostro para dejarse ver llorando―, no creo. Al menos no con él…

―¿Por qué dices eso, Lavender?

―Ami, tú los has visto, ¿verdad? ―le insistió―, ¿Cómo se miran sin querer, escondiendo lo que sienten? Ron me usó como una excusa para darle celos a la Granger, no porque realmente le gustara.

―No creo, ami ―reflexionó Parvati, mientras Lavender se incorporaba y sentaba a la turca.

―¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez, que salimos de la sala común?

―Por supuesto, tu rostro era de absoluta felicidad.

―Bueno ―tomó aire, miró la puerta de la habitación y siguió―, nosotros salimos a buscar algún salón desocupado, y cuando entramos en el que está antes de cruzar al pasillo de la sala donde nos reuníamos para las clases de Harry Potter, nos encontramos justo con la Granger y Harry. Ella estaba encantando unos canarios…

―El encantamiento _Avis_…

―Ajá. Yo le dije a Ron que nos fuéramos, pero él me soltó y se quedó. Al rato, cuando salió, parecía que lo hubiera atacado una bandada de pájaros…

―_¿Oppugno?_ ―se extrañó Parvati― ¿Usó ese hechizo?

―No sé ―respondió Lavender, mientras se abrazaba a su almohada―. Pero siempre he sospechado que entre ellos hay más que una amistad. Después de regresar de Navidad, me di cuenta que Ron no usaba mi regalo, y me trataba con indiferencia…

―Ami, tu sabes cómo es él ―interrumpió la morena.

―Claro, ami ―admitió la rubia, suspirando―, solo que imaginé que llegaría buscándome, deseándome… y después del envenenamiento fue peor, siempre que iba a visitarlo se hacía el dormido… Yo lo veía venir, ami ―decía mientras un par de gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas―, pero no quise creer en las señales.

―Te entiendo, ami ―se acercó y le dio un abrazo que hizo suspirar a su amiga, la que retomó el llanto, más silencioso.

―No hay que ser adivina ―reflexionó Lavender, luego de separarse de Parvati―, pero ellos van a terminar juntos. Es igual que Harry y la hermana de Ron. Todas las señales lo muestran.

―¿Sabes que veo yo, ami? ―ante la negativa de la rubia, la morena sonrió y siguió hablando―, que nos hace falta que vaya a buscar un poco de helado, ponernos las pijamas y soltar todo ese dolor, ¿te parece?

Lavender, aunque aún estaba adolorida emocionalmente, sonrió asintiendo.

* * *

**Etapa 2: Ira**

Lógicamente, no podía esconder el malestar que le provocaba el nuevo acercamiento que Ron y Hermione tenían. La escena de la nieve que Ron hizo aparecer en el salón de Encantamientos le había chocado más de lo que suponía, aunque intentaba hacer que no. Nunca se le había dado bien el esconder su estado de ánimo, y en ese momento la rabia y dolor le ganaban la partida.

Trababa de mantenerse alejada de los lugares que sabía los tres amigos frecuentaban: la biblioteca, el campo de _quidditch_ o el Gran Comedor, aunque era virtualmente imposible.

Lo único que le aliviaba el momento de rabia era que en las noches podía esconderse con Parvati en su cama y criticar en voz alta a Hermione mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir. Parecía no funcionar mucho, pero le hacía sentir menos la ira que tenía desde ese día de la discusión.

Por supuesto, proyectaba en Hermione su frustración por no seguir con Ron, y cada noche comentaba cualquier cantidad de chismes que corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que la mezclaban con cualquier cantidad de estudiantes, incluyendo algunos Slytherin, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Lavender era que Hermione, en lugar de molestarse o replicar, solo sonreía mientras intentaba con poca o nula suerte domar su enmarañado cabello.

Le costaba aceptar que Ron no quisiera compartir más tiempo con ella, lo que la frustraba al punto de incluso descuidar sus clases de Adivinación. La profesora Trelawney lo notó al verla como repetía por tercera vez su intento de leer las cartas a su inseparable amiga.

―Mi niña ―le comentó, y ambas recibieron un lejano tufo a jerez―, tu Ojo Interior está muy atribulado.

―Así es, profesora ―no pudo evitar suspirar.

―No dejes que los extraños acontecimientos a tu alrededor afecten tu capacidad de ver más allá.

Los pocos estudiantes de sexto que habían aceptado seguir cursando la asignatura se extrañaron con lo que había dicho la profesora, pero ninguna más que la propia Lavender…

―¿Ves, ami? ―le dijo Parvati mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor―, hasta la profesora Trelawney se dio cuenta que tienes algo.

―¿Sí, ami? ―respondió Lavender, molestándose más al ver ya en la mesa de Gryffindor a Ron junto a Hermione y Harry con Ginny. Aprovechó unos puestos desocupados que estaban bastante alejados de los que usualmente ocupaban, y sentándose con un fuerte suspiro, se dispuso a almorzar.

Parvati solo suspiraba, tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar de su molestia a su amiga. Quería volver a verla alegre, cotilla como era, pendiente de todos los chismes de pasillo y de la sala común, y esta actitud rebelde era totalmente opuesta a esa imagen. _Sólo espero que se te pase pronto esta ira, ami. Yo sé que tú no eres así… _Intentaba por todos los medios cambiar el estado de ánimo de Lavender, pero le costaba cada vez más.

* * *

**Etapa 3: Negociación**

Mientras se acercaba el último juego de _quidditch_, entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Lavender había dejado de irritarse cada vez que veía a Ron cerca de Hermione. De hecho, había comenzado a imaginarse las múltiples formas de lograr que el pelirrojo volviera a prestarle atención, a pesar que entre las clases y las prácticas de _quidditch_ era cada vez más difícil, y por supuesto, Parvati era quien tenía que oír las múltiples teorías de su amiga.

―¿Te imaginas, ami, si yo no le hubiera regalado ese collar sino algo para el juego? ¿Cómo un casco nuevo o unos guantes?

―Quién sabe ―le respondió algo distraída mientras intentaba terminar una tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

―¿Y si en vez de haber ido a ese salón nos hubiéramos escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres?

―¿Cuál salón? ―preguntó de regreso la morena, preocupada por este arranque de su rubia amiga.

―¡Yo te dije, ami! ¡El salón donde nos encontramos a Granger haciendo el encantamiento _Avis!_

―¡Cierto, ami! ¡Disculpa! ―luego de responder, dio un fuerte suspiro. Ésta Lavender era mucho más preocupante que la triste o la molesta. Incluso la sentía como los hermanos Creevey, que estaban pendientes de todos los movimientos de Harry Potter.

Aparentemente, Lavender tenía una idea para el final del juego, que de acuerdo a lo que Parvati había entendido pasaba por volver a besar a Ron delante de todos, suponiendo que la sala común fuera la sede de la fiesta por el triunfo.

Cuando se enteraron del duelo en los lavabos, con la consecuente ida de Malfoy a la enfermería y del castigo a Potter por todos los sábados restantes; Lavender vio como remota la posibilidad de lograr concretar la idea que pensaba.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Es que Potter nunca me va a ayudar en algo?

Parvati se sorprendió con esa explosión de Lavender:

―¿Por qué dices eso, ami? ¿No nos ayudó bastante el año pasado con las reuniones del ED?

―No me refiero a ese tipo de ayuda. ¿Por qué tenía que ganarse ese castigo y no poder jugar este sábado? ¡No voy a poder atrapar a Ron en la sala común!

―Ami ―exclamó la morena, sorprendida―, ¿tan poca fe le tienes a los demás jugadores del equipo? Además, entiendo que hay que remontar como 300 puntos, o algo así.

―¡Por eso! Ron tiene que jugar casi perfecto, y marcarse muchos goles antes que quien vaya a entrar por Potter tome la _snitch_… ¡Ojalá no se hubiera puesto a pelearse con Malfoy!

―Dale un poco de crédito al equipo, ami ―insistió Parvati, casi sin confianza―, hemos estado en las practicas y como estaban en el entrenamiento, me parece que van a ganar y por mucho.

―Ojalá, ami, ojalá.

Así pasó Lavender esa semana, entre molesta por el castigo que Harry se había ganado y esperanzada en que su plan respecto a Ron funcionara.

* * *

**Etapa 4: Depresión**

Durante el juego, no podía dejar de dar vítores por las espectaculares paradas que Ron hacía delante de los aros de Gryffindor, mientras los cazadores anotaban gol tras gol y los golpeadores machacaban a los jugadores de Ravenclaw. Sólo faltaba que Ginny, la buscadora suplente, capturara la _snitch_ antes que Cho Chang, su rival tanto en el juego como en el corazón de Harry Potter.

Literalmente, el equipo escarlata estaba machacando al azul por 300 a 140 cuando, en una sorpresiva jugada, las dos cazadoras se lanzaron literalmente una contra la otra. La escurridiza bola dorada y alada se encontraba en el centro del terreno, frente a las gradas principales, donde los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick esperaban, rodeando la copa de _quidditch_ que alguna de las dos casas obtendría ese día según el resultado obtenido.

La _snitch_ se desplazó a favor de Ginny, por lo que en un rápido movimiento de su mano, superó el agarre de Cho. Lavender gritó junto al resto de los Gryffindor cuando la buscadora mostró la bola alada en su mano.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común, junto con el grupo de alegres compañeros, iba pensando en qué momento agarrar a Ron y llevárselo.

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero Lavender estaba muy alejada de Ron, puesto que lo rodeaban muchos, al igual que los demás jugadores. El consuelo de la rubia era que Hermione tampoco podía acercarse al pelirrojo, por mucho que lo intentaba.

Parvati veía entre divertida y preocupada los intentos de su amiga de cumplir su amenaza de llevarse a Ron. La animó a unirse a las celebraciones hasta que, un rato más tarde llegó Harry Potter.

Si el beso que ella le había dado a Ron había causado alboroto en la primera celebración, este había quedado eclipsado con el beso que Ginny y Harry, sin importar quienes estuvieran, se estaban dando en ese momento.

_¡Cuánto daría por estar así con mi Ron! ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada! _Pensaba Lavender mientras veía los rostros de sorpresa del pelirrojo, de paz de Hermione, de ira tanto de Dean Thomas como de Romilda Vane, y de alegría del resto, incluyendo a su amiga Parvati.

Vieron salir a Harry y Ginny, tomados de las manos, ante los aplausos de todos, y Lavender, suspirando, se fue hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Parvati apenas tuvo chance de ver la rubia cabellera de su amiga desaparecer por la puerta de las escaleras.

―Ami, ¿Qué pasó?

―No pude, ami ―le respondió una voz ahogada detrás de una almohada―, ¡no pude!

―Ya vi, pero, ¿qué te pasó?

―¡No sé, ami! ¡Siento que ya lo perdí, es como que ya me resigné a verlo junto a ella y no conmigo!

―¿O sea que lo vas a dejar ir?

―Creo que eso es lo que me dicen las señales, ami ―mencionó Lavender, adoptando una expresión de resignación ante lo que veía.

* * *

**Etapa 5: Aceptación**

Esas señales la pusieron en alerta esa tarde cuando vio a Harry correr por la sala común y entregarle a Ron y a Hermione algo.

―¿Qué crees que le pase a Harry, ami? ―le preguntó a Parvati, con quien estaba haciendo una tarea de Encantamientos.

―Ami, de verdad no sé, pero se le ve muy tenso.

―Y ahí va corriendo ―dijo Lavender, mientras veía el celaje del muchacho salir corriendo por el hueco de entrada a la sala común. Aunque lo que más le importaba era ver que pasaba con Ron y Hermione, especialmente con su Ro-Ro.

Algo le decía que estuviera preparada. _Las señales se unen, no hay nada que diga lo contrario. La torre será atacada por un rayo… Pero, ¿Cuál torre? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Astronomía? _

Parvati la veía con angustia. De alguna manera, las dos, con mucha afinidad a la Adivinación, percibían que algo oscuro se acercaba al colegio.

―Ami ―le preguntó la morena a la rubia, quien tenía unos minutos con la pluma en el aire, sin escribir palabra alguna, y la mirada hacia la ventana de la sala―, ¿te sientes bien?

―Sí, ami ―le respondió, aunque tuvo que reconocer―, pero no me siento como para seguir haciendo esta tarea. Siento que una fuerza oscura se acerca… ¿tienes tu varita a la mano?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Creo que la vamos a necesitar.

Lo dijo sin dudas, sin alterarse. Sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Y no necesariamente era debido a su ruptura con Ron, sino algo más allá de las paredes de piedra del castillo. Y de alguna manera aceptaba ambas situaciones, pero debía ser valiente y luchar, luchar por lo que creía y por lo que sentía.

De pronto, un olor a pergamino quemado les llegó a las amigas, quienes, sorprendidas, buscaron sus galeones falsos, que les servían para recibir los mensajes del ED. Al verlos, rubia y morena cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa:

_Debemos proteger el castillo. Hay mortífagos._

―¡Ami! ―exclamó Lavender, mientras veía como Seamus, Dean y Neville bajaban corriendo de las habitaciones de los varones, junto a los hermanos Creevey. Aunque no vio a Ron, aceptó que seguramente él, junto a Hermione, habían enviado la llamada de alerta.

―¡Vamos! ―gritó Neville, asumiendo el liderazgo del grupo―, ¡Deben estar cerca, debemos proteger la torre de Astronomía!

―¿Por qué allí, Neville? ―preguntó Parvati mientras salían por el hueco detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

―¡Porque acaban de avisarme que los Ravenclaw están luchando en ese pasillo! ―la morena abrió los ojos asustada, por lo que Lavender, tomándole la mano, le dijo:

―Tranquila, ami, Padma va a estar bien. Ella está preparada, igual que nosotros.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de acceso a la torre de Astronomía, vieron sorprendidos como un grupo de no más de cinco mortífagos luchaba encarnizadamente con el grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw, a los cuales se les había unido el profesor Flitwick, quien protegía con rápidos movimientos de varita tanto a sus estudiantes como a la entrada de la torre.

Una densa neblina negra se conjuró en todo el pasillo, por lo que tanto leones como águilas no pudieron lanzar más hechizos de ataque, sino que se tuvieron que replegar al no poder ver a sus atacantes.

―¡Tenemos que aceptarlo, ami! ―Lavender le susurro nerviosa a Parvati―, ¡No podemos verlos!

Cuando el humo se disipó, notaron que ya los mortífagos habían desaparecido, o al menos ya no estaban en ese corredor.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Título inspirado en la teoría psicológica de "Las cinco etapas del Duelo" de Kübler-Ross: _Negación – Ira – Negociación – Depresión – Aceptación_, que se presentan en cada una de las viñetas de este relato, de aproximadamente 475 palabras cada una. Este relato puede considerarse una "precuela" de _**Rubia sol, morena luna, **_y narra un poco lo que ocurrió después de la ruptura entre Ron y Lavender, a los ojos de la chica, complementando algunos sucesos que se narran en _**Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.**_

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Una idea que se fue formando en mi cabeza, aprovechando que estaba releyendo HBP y que, de alguna forma busca explicar cómo manejó Lavender su ruptura con Ron. Quizás la última etapa no se cumple totalmente acá, sino en _**Rubia sol, morena luna. **__Pero prefiero que tú, caro y anónimo lector lo descubras..._


End file.
